


The Second Worst Marriage Proposal Ever

by Mihriban



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Human Nations | Countries (Hetalia), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nordics, One Shot, Pride and Prejudice References, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23561380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihriban/pseuds/Mihriban
Summary: Mathias suddenly decides to propose to his beloved boyfriend after a drunk night watching romance movies by himself. He gets the rings, tells their friends about the good news and prepares everything. But the night before...well, something unexpected comes from Lukas.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	The Second Worst Marriage Proposal Ever

''Marriage: A culturally recognised union between people, called spouses, that establishes rights and obligations between them, as well as between them and their children, and between them and their in-laws.''

''This one's a little too big, don't ya think?''  
''Oh, take a look at this one, sir. I'm sure you'll find something you like.''  
Mathias placed the ring in his hand back to take a look at the other one. This one was plainer for sure. Maybe too plain.  
''Can I look at those silver ones?''  
He had no idea what to get. It wasn't like it was an overnight decision to propose to his boyfriend of three years. Except, it kinda was... It was just an ordinary Sunday night, watching his guilty pleasure movies with beer and chips. And it just clicked his mind like a streak of lightning. Yes! The happy ending to his own love story! Why not?! What were they waiting for?!  
The seller guy put a few more boxes in front of him. ''If you look for something more simple and elegant, that might be the one.'' he smiled knowingly at Mathias. He looked back at him, feeling like he was acquiring the elixir for immortality. Took the ring in his hand to find a quite simple, pretty, shining silver ring. ''I don't know if I'm supposed to get a silver or a gold one...'' he said quietly, turning the ring around his fingers gently.  
''Well, most people buy one for engagement and one for the actual wedding. You might wanna get something more modest for the engagement, but of course, it depends. Some ladies love showing off those bright rings.'' he chuckled. ''It is pretty amusing to see their eyes sparkle with the same brightness as the gems they're looking at! But they're always worth it aren't they?''  
Mathias smiled with him. He couldn't imagine his Luki Luki Duky to be astonished by some ring. And he would probably want the simplest one.  
''I don't think my boyfriend would like something showy though. In fact, I'm afraid he might refuse to wear the ring if it's something too big for his taste. So yeah, I'll definitely go with something like this. Thanks, bro.''  
He tried to put the ring on his finger. It was a tiny bit small for him but it still fit. He thought it was perfect for Lukas. He felt his heart getting warm with the thought of him wearing it. The ring that he chose for him. Just for him. The seller man took a minute to talk again before clearing his throat and looking down at the rings. ''So...you made up your mind, sir?'' He took the ring off diligently before handing it back. ''Yeah.'' He knew he had the most stupid smile on his face and he had absolutely zero fuck to give about it.

\-------------------------------------------------

''OH MY GOD, YOU WHAT?''  
Tino covered his mouth in shock while stepping at where stood, trying his best to not jump. He looked at the Swede next to him; who was quite shocked by the news. Seriously, you could tell from his face! Or Mathias was just being optimistic again. That was what Lukas always told him.  
''Where did that come from suddenly? Did you just decide in one day?''  
''Eheheh, I mean... Kinda but not really...y'know?'' he was way too hyped to feel embarrassed, but he just didn't know how to explain it.  
''I mean you have been together for almost three years now. But I just didn't expect it suddenly. So you're actually gonna do it?! Like, this weekend?! I mean, it's about the time actually. Oh my god, and he has no idea? I'm all in for any surprise! Just tell me the plan!''  
He was grateful for his friend's excitement, but he thought of making something more...private? He sighed with contentment before raising his hands to calm Tino down a bit.  
''Ah, look. I love how you guys got genuinely hyped up for this,'' he patted Berwald's shoulder, giving him the knowing, smiley, big-brotherly nod that his eager little bro deserved. ''but I really want this to be special to both of us, you get what I mean, right?''  
The fervent look on Tino's eyes calmed down. Kind of. ''Oooh. I totally get you. We'll leave you guys alone. So, where is it gonna be? Did you find a place?''  
''Ooff. Not really...'' he scratched his head, his stupid head that hasn't think of where would he propose. But it was alright! He got this! He adjusted his amazing hair, taking a mental note that he would make something extra special with his hair. Like, extra extra, you know. He craved for some pineapple when he smacked his mouth out of nowhere...  
''It's okay, we can find a restaurant, or maybe just somewhere with a nice scene. We'll find something surely!''  
''Hm-hm.'' Berwald approved. Abruptly, they were startled with their friend trying to hug both of them while squealing like a baby chicken.  
''I'm so thankful for you guys... I just appreciate your support so much... I don't know what I would do without you...''  
They awkwardly patted his back, looking at each other through eyes that were narrowed from the screeching sounds. That was what friends are for, right?

\------------------------------------------------

Okay. Everything was ready. Call Lukas, checked. Get some blankets to snuggle together on the couch, checked. Tacos, checked. Coffee, checked. The romantic movie to get Lukas in the mood for later, checked. He called him to stay over so that he could take him to the place Tino kindly arranged, without Lukas knowing (ding-dong because it's a surprise!). Keeping his mouth completely shut about tomorrow, well, he hoped that it'll be checked.  
THE RING.  
Ring. Bedroom. Okay, okay. He didn't lose it. That wasn't gonna happen. It was in the little box in the little bag inside of his backpack which was on his bed. Oh gosh, it was so stressful, how did people propose all the damn time? While he was mentally checking everything once again, right when he was starting to think that he was controlling the objects around the ring to get to it without walking, the door ringed. He ran to the door, kinda impressed with the power of his brain -he took a mental note to practice that some other time.  
''Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~'' he chirped when he saw Lukas standing with that cute little ooh-look-at-me-i'm-so-dead-inside look on his cute little face~!  
''Hi.'' he walked in after giving his boyfriend a hug. Squeezing him tight in an embrace, Mathias internally begged himself to not to spoil the surprise, then complained to himself about how hard was it gonna be.  
''I hope you didn't mean those hysterically melodramatic movies that you watch alone when you said 'movie night' ?''  
Shit.  
''Pffthaah, what do you mean babe? I never watch that kinda movies!'' he cleared his throat, his voice always got higher with defence. Lukas must have had his imaginary friends watch over him or something...  
Lukas scoffed with a tiny smile. ''Whatever. It's cold out there, did you make some coffee?''  
He nodded, following him to the kitchen.  
God... He was literally gonna ask this man to marry him. To vow to be his forever. To share his life with him until the death parts them apart. To make it official for the whole world to see, that he was his. Lukas never really cared for what other people thought of them as a couple. They had said they were simply incompatible, that they looked like brothers rather than a couple, that Lukas would never stand him for more than a month, that it was just wrong.  
But Mathias cared. He hated to do so, but he did. They were gonna prove everyone wrong together. They were gonna show everyone in and out of their life how serious they were.

''What's wrong?''  
''Hmh?'' his head shot up. Lukas was looking at him now with an annoyed look. Nothing unusual.  
''Oh, nothing. I was thinking about Ludwig's new puppy, hehe. Have you seen his new video on Twitter?'' Pheew. He got this! Totally! God, he should've been an actor a long time ago. He got the looks, he got the talent...  
Lukas just turned back to his phone, sipping on his coffee. They both knew he wasn't gonna look for the video anyway. He was doing amazing so far. His leg was twitching like an excited dog-like an enthusiastic handsome man. But he could get through this!

\-------------------------------

''I don't understand-''  
''I love you... Most ardently... Please do me the honour of accepting my hand.''  
Mathias looked at the watch on his arm. 23.41. Then looked up at Lukas from his shoulder. He looked... pretty sane. He was watching the movie with his eyes squinted a little because it was dark. He snuggled up to him closer, putting his head back on his shoulder. Maybe they would go to Antarctica for honey-moon. It might be cold in this season though, he thought. Maybe they would go to a deserted island and teach the animals how to write or how to dance or whatever the wildlife was missing out on. They could even adopt an animal from there maybe. He couldn't help but smile at the image of Lukas winning a staring competition against a very cool haired red parrot or trying to feed a baby chimpanzee with butter -which he made himself, just like the husband material that he was~.  
He wondered if Lukas could spiritually get in touch with Elsa and ask her to make an ice castle for them. Ahh, that would be the coolest thing ever! He could be the king and they would live happily ever after with their adopted snowballs. He could even have a huge ice cage to wrestle with Berwald in.  
He felt a warm touch on his already heated cheek. He smiled at the gentle stroke, rubbed his head closer to his lover's neck. Lukas embraced him firmer. He could hear his soft breathing right above, he could feel the warmth of his skin, he could breathe his skin's scent. It was heaven. He inhaled very deeply. He could just die right there, in those arms. But he was striving for more. He wanted to live in those arms. For a whole life-time. With no regrets.  
Lukas shifted a little bit, his arm still around him. Then he sighed.

''That is the worst proposal possible, right?'' Lukas mumbled.  
''What do you mean? That's the most romantic movie! Even you love this!''  
''Just because I don't complain doesn't mean that I love it.''

Oh no. He got in the wrong mood, Mathias thought. What if he just lost his faith in love because of a supposedly bad proposal scene?! What if he thinks this is all pointless now? What if when he sees Mathias asking for his hand in marriage he will be like 'Meh, okay, whatever.''? Or worse, what if he rejects him?!

''I mean, he basically confesses his love, then insults her family and then goes all offended that he's misunderstood. I understand his stoic and indrawn character and even relate to him at some points, but he sure as fuck sucks as proposing.'' Mathias's head shot up when he heard Lukas chuckling lightly. What the hell was he meaning now??  
'Like, um, what do you mean? You think he shouldn't have proposed?''  
''No, no. It's not that...''  
Lukas sighed deeply this time, unwrapping his arm to rub his eyes.  
''It's probably the worst timing but, well, I have been...thinking about this for a while.'' Don't seem suspicious. Don't seem suspicious. Don't seem suspicious.  
''Hahaha, what you've been thinking about? Watching movies and cuddling with me? I know I've been busy this week baby, I'm sorry 'bout that. I'm sure we can make up f-''  
''Geez, shut the fuck up for a second will ya?'' Mathias' smile died on his face. This was serious. He was definitely gonna dump him this time. He mentally took a glance at the last week and tried to find what he could've done to deserve being dumped. Well, they were kinda busy with work and everything, so they only met up once. But they texted and talked on the phone a lot. He didn't remember anything different. They didn't talk about anything serious particularly.

''I have been thinking about this thing we have... You know how much I value this relationship, right?''  
''A- Of course... Of course, I do.''  
''I have been thinking a lot about how things have changed since this, since you. I don't know if this sounds lame... but I really love the person I've become since you. I really love the people we are, when we are together, just the two of us. I always thought I was too cold for this kind of thing. or maybe I just thought that I didn't deserve such a thing.'' He stopped, looked away and scratched his head. The movie was still on but they didn't hear. Mathias internally begged him to keep going. Lukas blinked rapidly with his head down before continuing.  
''So I was thinking about, how it would be if we...decided to share our lives. Not that we already don't but, you get the point. Don't you?'' Mathias frantically nodded. He could feel his heartbeat echoing inside his chest. He was rubbing his sweaty hands to his pants.  
''I have been thinking about asking you, but I didn't wanna make it a big deal. But that's not really possible with you is it...''  
''...What?''  
''When I wake up next you, I always get this feeling where I yearn for the moment before even it ends. I just wish that it was my every day. So, Mathias. I'm asking you to be my partner for life. I want us to be a part of each other's lives formally, legally, ceremonially, and whatever this misogynist, capitalist system is capable of. I just wanna be able to call you family precisely. This is something I've never thought I would ever do, but I've done a lot of things I had never thought that I would. That's what you mean to me. I always thought I was the sane one, y'know. Now I realize, I'm one hell of a fool who can forget the whole world for one person.''

Then he stopped. So did Mathias' brain. This could not be what he was hearing... His face ached from frowning out of confusion. Lukas was...proposing to him?  
Lukas gave another deep sigh. ''It is okay if you wanna think about it. I figured that you wouldn't expect this.''  
''Babe! I! I... No... I mean yes! Yes! But I...'' Jesus, what the hell was he supposed to do now?! Go along with it and surprise him tomorrow? Would it even be a surprise anymore? Or tell him now and spoil the whole thing? Just get the ring and double the proposal here?  
He took Lukas' hand in his while trying to comprehend this whole thing, to kinda show he was positive, oh so very positive about this. He was right in a way though; Mathias definitely didn't expect this.

''I said it is okay. I mean I kind of poured my soul right here in the most vulnerable way, but I really understand if you don't answer right away. No pressure.''  
''No, no...'' he whined helplessly. That was enough, there was no need to make it more complicated and he was already done with this secret thing.  
''Baby... I was gonna propose to you. Tomorrow! I just... I don't even know...'' he rubbed his face with his other hand, laughing and shaking his head in disbelief.  
''You what?''  
Mathias was still laughing. ''I was gonna ask you tomorrow! I booked a place and everything!''  
''What?'' Mathias was still laughing, now at the shock in Lukas' face. How he loved seeing pure emotions on his dreamy face.  
''Yeah! I-I didn't know what to say! I thought you were giving me a break-up speech for a second oh my God!''  
Lukas was gonna say... ''What?'', you guessed it right. But he closed his mouth, just looked at their clasped hands. Then he looked at the stupid man next to him. He was still giggling and squealing like a baby dolphin -he thought if he should be worried about those sounds for a moment but this was Mathias, and his hands were trembling. He realized he was smiling too. He was smiling hard. The bliss of knowing this dumbass dolphin, his dumbass dolphin was already ready to age with him, from the beginning was unbelievable. Mathias shifted closer to pull him into his arms. Right where he wanted to be.

''Sucks at proposing, huh.'' Lukas laughed at himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make it clear: I love Pride&Prejudice. It's not even a guilty pleasure for me, it's just a pleasure :D. Anyways I hope you liked it. <3  
> Also I'm new to AO3 so please let me know if there's something wrong. I put -- to show the transition because I was afraid the site would just delete the spaces I left like some another fanfiction site I was on did ._.


End file.
